


Heartbreak Hurts like a Burn

by Xnami8



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, Fire, Heartbreak, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: A picture of happiness was placed into the flames, hoping to rid of another memory.





	Heartbreak Hurts like a Burn

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, I promise A Month Until Summer will be updated soon! (i wrote a small bit today, also ch 5 is stressing me out a lil) I feel like I have no excuse to excuse my absence. I graduated high school and got a job, and that job takes up a lotta my time. also that i keep getting hurt physically (somehow i went deaf in one ear for 2 days, pulling muscles and figuring out my jaw after a major surgery) 
> 
> please enjoy this lil write that was written on April 20th, 2019

A picture of happiness was placed into the flames, hoping to rid of another memory. It was a good image too, she and the boy sat next to each other with the sun setting behind them. Smiles accompanied both of their faces- his arm around her shoulder. She remembered how the flash hurt her eyes, but at that moment it didn’t matter because he was there. She remembered being sad because the sun was going away, but he was there to remind her how the moon shines too.

A sigh escaped her lips as the flame took over the photograph, the flames melting away their smiles. The flame melting away the sunset, melting away the arm on her shoulder. The image finally disintegrated as wetness tickled her eyes. She let a sad smile form on her face as the tears fell. 

The next image was of the boy. He sat by himself with his legs out, sand beneath him. His arms behind his torso- holding himself up. The night sky clouded the background, flash lighting up his features. His subtle cheek bones complemented his fair skin in the light of the flash. His blue eyes where brighter than before- the flash highlighting the specks of grey and blue that made his eyes custom to him. His mouth was open and placed in a slight smirk- she remembered the dark chuckle that left his lips as the picture was taken. His short blonde hair laid on top on his head, untouched.

And again, she let the photo slip through her fingers and dance its way down into the flames. Into the heat and passion of hatred that was being carved into her heart. 

The hot fire burned away his smirk- burned away his hair that wasn’t messed with. The orange heat burned away the unique grey and blue of his eyes- burned away his fair skin and subtle cheek bones. She wished it would burn away the memory but it could only burn away the film. The thin square of plastic shriveled up- the image of the boy growing into ashes in reality, but he stayed crystal clear in her mind.

The fire grew bigger- the heat hitting her face. She faced towards the night sky as the heat hit- the tears still running down her face. She took a moment to collect herself before grabbing another picture.

Again, it was the boy by himself, but in a different location. This time it was a hallway with tile flooring, lockers clinging to the left and right of the image. The boy was placed in the center- sitting on the floor crisscross. His elbow sat on his thigh as his hand sat in a curled fist- resting under his chin. His head was tilted the littlest bit, making it look like he was questioning something. His blonde hair was still not touched- it being too short to do anything with. His black square glasses rested far on his nose, making the space between them, his eyes and his eyebrows satisfying. There was no flash with this photo- so his eyes weren’t lit up. They had no special lighting to make them any more special than they seemed. The dull light still showed the beauty of the blue; still being able to display the light shades of blue, mixed in wonderfully with the flat greys.

Again, her fingers fluttered with the picture, letting it sway its way down into warmth of hatred. It on its way to taken apart bit by bit as it melts into nothingness.

The bottom corner of the polaroid hit the flames first, ridding of the deep blue lockers on the left. It hit the tile and boy next- ridding of the crisscross way he was sitting, of his elbow resting on his thigh as his hand sat under his chin. The image turned black in response to the flame, the black crawling to take away the black frames set on his face. To take away his light blue eyes that mixed with dull greys- to take away the satisfactory of how his eyes, eyebrows and frames sat. It took away the subtle questioning look he gave as his head was tilted and his hair that was too short to do anything with. The black continued to travel over the image, ripping away the dull lighting and the other row of lockers right of the polaroid. 

More tears rushed down her skin, diving off of her chin to land on her shirt.

“I wish I could get back at you better than this!” She said with clenched teeth. Her eyes drifted to the other polaroid’s that sat next to her. All had him in them, whether it be by himself or with her.

A shaky hand held another one, the boy by himself again. The photo had a dark background too, but lights of blue, green, red and magenta were there. The boy stood, half of his torso towards the camera- the rest to the right, like he turned back to ask or look at something. He was dressed fancy as he was at a fancy event. He wore his suit sharp, accompanied with a bowtie. In the picture it looked black, but she knew that the bowtie truly was a deep purple to match her dress. His face had a smile on it, his teeth poking through. His eyes where closed, so you couldn’t see the beauty they hold, though the light would probably make them too dark to see anyways.

She hated that night. Sure, it started out great, fine even, and she loved her date. By the end of the night the mood turned sour; it was the slow dance. He pleaded for her a few different times that night to join him as slow songs came on. She finally gave in when _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri came on, taking his hand up to the dance floor. As they swayed, many of his friends came up and patted the boy’s shoulder- giving comments. Her eyes traveled to the floor as their comments came flowing through- she only caught a few. They weren’t exactly mean, but they weren’t pleasing either- they more made her uncomfortable than anything. The song ended and so did his friends’ comments. 

A grunt of anger tumbled from her throat as she gave the image a squeeze. Then she let it fall from her hand, giving it a light push into the hatred of the flames. The fire dissolved the film like the others- taking away his nice suit first, along with the bowtie that looked black but was actually purple. His smiled melted into ash, his teeth that poked through, going too. And finally, the fire destroyed his eyes that were closed.

“I hope one day,” She started out quiet and breathily, “you will burn for hurting me the way you did.”

The tears slowed, only letting out one at a time. Her lips were turned into a into a bitter half smile, a dry laugh pouring out.

“One day karma will come for you, getting revenge for me. For now, I can’t do any harm besides trying to burn you from my memory. And that’s not working!” Her eyebrows raised at her last sentence, filled with emotion. “Whatever I do, I cannot forget you. I really want too, but maybe I’m not meant to…”

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, her memories flooding of the boy- making her snap her eyes back open. She looked away from the fire and back to the pile of photos. She could burn more another day and try to rid him of her mind, her constant thoughts. Right now, she needed to break away from stressing over the boy that broke her heart. That made her heart fade of the liveliness it held and grow hatred from being burned of a heartbreak.


End file.
